


small notes

by sweaterpawwonwoo



Series: Junhao oneshots [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, iswearigotnothingtodoattimes, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawwonwoo/pseuds/sweaterpawwonwoo
Summary: Junhui finds small cute notes in his locker everyday





	small notes

Junhui woke up stretching his whole body before getting up. It was a nice sunday morning for Junhui until he realised, it wasn’t sunday. It was monday. He cursed at his stupid alarm for not waking him up before running around his room getting ready. He ran downstairs to grab some food before bidding goodbye to his family as he ran to school. He wished he was fit as he was having a hard time to run and he was slowing down every second.

 

_ ‘I’m almost there!’ _ Junhui thought as he continued to run, now jog to school.

 

Before the school gates closed he dashed in before stopping to catch his breath.

 

“That was close.” Junhui mumbled to himself before quickly running to his class once again.

 

Junhui sighed in relief as he sat down on his seat.

 

“You’re late. Again.” his seatmate who was also his best friend said, sighing at him.

 

“My alarm didn’t wake me up.” Junhui pouted.

 

“Stop snoozing it and maybe you would wake up.” he rolled his eyes.

 

“You don’t understand hao! It’s hard to wake up on mondays.” Junhui pouted.

 

Minghao adjusted his glasses although Junhui knew he only wore it as fashion. “I do understand but you just keep snoozing your alarms and the next thing you know you’re late!”

 

“Fine I’ll try to stop snoozing the alarm.”

 

“Good. Now pay attention to the teacher.”

 

“Yes mum”

 

—

 

Junhui and Minghao went to eat lunch together. “Want to share food with me hao?” Junhui asked and Minghao just nodded.

 

Junhui then went to grab some food for them while Minghao went to find a place for them to sit. After that Junhui, looked around to find where Minghao was and went to their table that Minghao picked. They continued to talk until they both finished their shared lunch. Minghao went to put the tray away before they went to their lockers to grab some things. Junhui opened his locker to find a small note inside. Junhui took it and grabbed his things he needed before shutting his locker and running to Minghao who wasn’t that far from him.

 

“Minghao Minghao look!” Junhui said lifting up the note in the air.

 

He was excited. He never gotten notes before so this was all new to him. Minghao stared at the note before looking at Junhui.

 

“Are you gonna open it?”

 

“Oh right!” Junhui then quickly opened it and read it.

 

**Hi you’re really cute. :)**

 

“It’s a secret admirer!” Junhui gasped before giggling a bit.

 

Minghao rolled his eyes at Junhui. “Maybe they’re just playing with you.”

 

“I don’t think they are hao”

 

“I just said maybe” Minghao shrugged.

 

Junhui just nodded before realising something.

 

“How did they know my locker number?” Junhui asked Minghao who just looks as clueless as he is.

 

“They saw you key it in?”

 

“Impossible! I keep it very hidden.” Junhui proudly said but Minghao shook his head.

 

“No you once shouted your locker number Junhui.”

 

“It was only  _ once _ .”

 

Minghao just sighed and gave up arguing with him.

 

“Let’s just go to class now..”

 

“Okay but I’m gonna find out who put this note in my locker.” Junhui said with determination.

 

Minghao just nodded not listening to Junhui as he plugged his earphones in.

 

—

 

“Hey hao wanna go to school together?”

 

“Sorry I’ll be going later”

 

“Aw okay”

 

—

 

“Minghao they gave me another one!” Junhui said, running to Minghao who was already in class.

 

It has been a week since it started and Junhui would always get happy by it. He still couldn’t find out who was putting these in his locker but he wouldn’t give up.

 

“What does it say?” Minghao asked not really interested in it but Junhui didn’t care.

 

“Here!” Junhui passed it to Minghao.

 

**I love your smile. It’s so bright and happy, it makes me smile too. Please don’t stop smiling, I love it too much.**

 

“This person is really sweet.” Junhui sighed happily.

 

“Have you found out who has been putting those notes yet?” Minghao asked as he flipped to another page in his book.

 

“No” Junhui pouted before groaning loudly.

 

“It’s so hard! I just wish they would just tell me who they are.”

 

“They wouldn’t be a secret admirer anymore and I’m pretty sure that’s what they want.”

 

“I know but still, I just want to tell them thank you for all those cute little notes they give me. It makes me really happy every time I read them.” Junhui mumbled as he played with his fingers.

 

Minghao who was still reading a book as he listened to Junhui, softly closed his book before turning to Junhui with a undescribable look on his face.

 

“What if...I told you I was the one who puts those in your locker?” Minghao said staring at Junhui.

 

Junhui kept quiet for awhile before smiling. “There’s no way it was you hao! You’re always with me.”

 

Minghao then smiled back. “I know right”

 

“I need to step up my game on finding them.” Junhui said with hope in his eyes.

 

Minghao just chuckled before opening his book again.

 

“I wish you good luck. That person is seems very good in hiding.”

 

“Not for long though” Junhui smirked.

 

“What are you gonna do Junhui?”

 

“Nothing in particular” Junhui just grinned.

 

Before Minghao could say anything, the teacher came in and class begun. Once it was lunch break Junhui dashed out of the class without Minghao.

 

“I’ll meet up with you later hao!” that’s what Junhui said before dashing out of class.

 

Minghao shrugged and left to the canteen, holding what seemed like a small note. He looked down at it before smiling. Minghao kinda knew what Junhui was gonna do so he just left to the canteen for some food.

 

_ ‘He’s an idiot’  _ Minghao thought before chuckling to himself.

 

Minghao was taking one last bite on his sandwich when Junhui walked to where he was sitting with a pout.

 

“Did you see who it was?” Minghao asked chewing on his food.

 

Junhui shook his head, pouting more. “I thought I could see who it was by waiting near my locker but that didn't work.”

 

“Sad cause actually they gave it to me.” Minghao said passing him the note.

 

“What!?”

 

“Yeah they gave it to me. They probably saw you there so they went away.”

 

“Aaaaah” Junhui whined before taking the note and opening it.

 

**I think your eyes are stars. Everytime I look at them it’s always shining brightly and big. I keep looking at them, it's so hard to look away**

 

“They’re so cute.” Junhui mumbled with a smile forming on his face.

 

“You don't even know how they look”

 

“Still— Oh! Hao you saw how they look right?”

 

“Yeah why?”

 

“Tell me how they look like.”

 

“They told me not to tell you cause they don't want to show themselves yet.”

 

“You were supposed to be on my side.” Junhui sighed before stuffing his face with his food before got for him.

 

Minghao just shrugged. “Just try again next time.”

 

“You bet I will”

 

—

 

Junhui woke up early the next day and went to school early. He hid in the dark as he waited for the person who always puts cute notes in his locker. He was about to give up as it was almost 30 minutes until he noticed someone walking over to his locker. As soon as they placed the note into the locker, Junhui quickly ran to them and held them so they wouldn't run from them. He turned the person to face him before he released them.

 

“Hao?” Junhui’s mouth was gaped open as he found out the person who has been sending him cute notes was his own best friend.

 

Minghao was surprised by Junhui’s appearance he couldn't speak. Finally he snapped out of it and pushed Junhui’s hands off him.

 

“Hey Junhui..”

 

“It has been you the whole time?”

 

“Yeah” Minghao looked away, blushing.

 

He tried to cover his blush up with his arm but Junhui removed his arm away.

 

“Why did you put those notes?” Junhui asked softly.

 

“Isn't obvious? I like you!” Minghao said before looking away again.

 

“..for years. I just thought I could release some by sending notes to you of how I felt about your eyes,smile and everything.”

 

“I get it’s weird for your own best friend to like you but I couldn't help it, I’m sorry.” Minghao softly said.

 

“Hao look at me.” Junhui said lifting Minghao’s face up to make Minghao look at him.

 

Junhui looked serious so Minghao shut his eyes, ready to be rejected but it didn’t come. Minghao opened his eyes slowly. Junhui was smiling at him with fondness.

 

“Hao, I like you too. For years as well.”

 

“What—” Junhui cut him off by pressing his lips against his.

 

Minghao was too shocked to kiss back but Junhui continued to kiss him until Minghao finally kissed back.

 

“I love all those notes you gave me.” Junhui said as he pulled away.

 

Minghao rolled his eyes. “You have been saying that already.”

 

“You’re so cute” Junhui giggled before pecking Minghao’s cheek.

 

Minghao slipped out a giggle by accident before quickly elbowing Junhui who cooed at him.

 

“You know how I keep saying I love all the notes you gave me,” Junhui started as they were walking around before school started with fingers interlocked.

 

Junhui was swinging their hands back and forth. Minghao hummed in response.

 

“I would love it more if you told me all of it.”

 

“You really like to ask for more huh?” Minghao jokingly said making Junhui laugh.

 

“Of course cause you always do it anyway.”

 

“I hate how you're right”

 

Junhui smiled widely before kissing Minghao on the lips. Minghao smiled into the kissed, feeling like he was on cloud 9 cause of Junhui.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good enough to be in my junhao oneshot series lol,, thank you for reading ;;;;


End file.
